


It's Part Of My Chemistry

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren sees ‘Chrisneyland’ and isn’t to happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Part Of My Chemistry

It's been a long hard day on set and all Chris wants to do is take a shower, curl up in bed, and finish the next chapter of his book. Turning in the driveway he notices the car parked in his usual spot 'Of course he would be here'. He makes it in the door, tossing his stuff on the table nearby. Darren is sitting on the couch and hasn't noticed him yet so Chris starts to sneak up behind him when he sees the familiar screen on his laptop.

"Creeping on Tumblr again I see?"

"I got bored waiting on you to get home."

"Find anything interesting?" Chris asks not really wanting to know.

Darren stares at the screen, typing, not answering Chris's question.

"Ill take that as a yes. Do I even want to know what glorious things our fans have come up with today? Let me guess it was the Klainers with another 'Come What May' picture...set....thing-"

"It's called a gif and no it wasn't them."

Of course Darren would know the terminology. "Another CrissColfer riot? What did we do this time? We haven't been in public together since the premier?"

"Wrong again."

"Dammit Darren will you just tell me what the hell you found!?" Chris is getting slightly irritated. All he wanted to do was come home for a nice, relaxing night at home....not a stressful guessing game with the Tumblr stalker!

Darren glances over his shoulder at him and turns the laptop for Chris to see.

On the screen is a picture from his recent vacation to Europe with Ashley and-oh. Wait. Darren knew he was coming...why did he look upset? "Yeah you knew he came with us, Dare...what's the big deal?"

"Chris look at the tag..."

He looks below the picture of them together... 'Chrisneyland'. People will ship anything now. How the hell can someone be romantically linked to a theme park? Then he noticed the next tag said Disneyland boy. The ship was with Will not- oh that's why Darren is upset! 

"You do realize he is just a friend right?"

Darren turns around burying his face in the screen again. "I know."

"So why are you acting like this? You know Will has nothing on you." 

Darren had had enough. He knew it was foolish to be so upset over something like this but he can't help it, WHEN HE'S JEALOUS, HE'S FUCKING JEALOUS!

He slams the laptop closed and stands up facing Christopher hands gesturing like he's a damn flight attendant.

"Chris don't you fucking get it! It's bad enough that you can be seen in public with this guy! He can go to your events, party with you, hell he even can go to fucking Europe with you and we can't even be seen offset together! And now people are "shipping" it," He loves the dramatic use of air quotes. It feels like it gets the point across a lot better. "They should be shipping us, Chris, A REAL-FUCKING-LIFE COUPLE!!!"

Chris just stares at Darren with wide eyes. When he thought of a quiet evening at home, even when he found Darren's car in the driveway, he didn't exactly factor this into his night. Chris just didn't have the strength or patience to deal with all of this right now so he turned and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Darren knew Chris well enough by now to know he needed a few moments to breath and collect his thoughts. Chris didn't like showing weakness to anyone, including Darren. He's tried to get Chris to open up more and share some of his weaknesses. For the most part he's gotten better at showing the little things but he still won't just let go in front of Darren. It's like he's trying to keep up a perfect persona. He’ll give him five more minutes and then he's going in after him.

Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He knows he should've stayed and talked this through with Darren but he just couldn't handle it anymore. It's not like Chris isn't un-effected by the fact that they have to keep their relationship private. It's not any less difficult on him than it is on Darren. Ok, sure, Chris is more of a private guy than Darren is but it's not easy keeping the best thing that's ever happened to you a secret. Darren is his motivation, his best friend, his lover. Just because he understands why they have to do this doesn't mean he likes it.

 

There's a knock at the door and then Darren is peaking his head in. Chris gets up and starts cleaning the room to busy himself. 

"Chris."

He continues cleaning, trying to block Darren out.

"Chris talk to me please."

He throws the clothes in his hands on his bed and snaps. "About what Darren? About a boy that I'm friends with and doesn't compare to you? About people "shipping" things that I have no control over!?"

Wow, Chris used air quotes! He must be mad!

"I know, I know, baby, it's not your fault! I just let myself get so fucking jealous over all this shit."

That's not fair. Chris loves when Darren calls him baby and Darren knows that. He turns to mush and lets Darren have his way every-damn-time.

Chris walks over to him and places his hands on his cheeks and looks him in the eyes. He knows he has Darren's attention.

"Will means nothing to me. I wish it were you in that picture with me. It won't be like this forever, Dare, we just have to stick through it. Think you can hold on for me? Is it worth it?"

Darren grabs his hands and leans in to place the sweetest kiss on his lips. 

"You're worth anything baby."

Chris leans in and presses their lips together once again. Damn Darren for that word. Lips slide and press against one another, he can feel Darren's fingers in his hair. Chris pulls away and presses their foreheads together. Darren's breath is hot across his face.

He raises an eyebrow and gives Darren that look he knows he can't resist.

"You know, there is one thing he can't have that you can..."

Darren furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Chris grabs his shirt and pushes him on the bed. 

"Let me show you.”


End file.
